


Touched

by rubyisarbitrary



Category: The Chronicles of Alice and Ivy - Kellyn Roth
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ivy is such a good friend, Jordy and Violet snark, Violet keeps messing things up for herself, soft violet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisarbitrary/pseuds/rubyisarbitrary
Summary: In so many ways
Relationships: Ivy Knight McAllen & Violet Angel, Jordy McAllen/Ivy Knight McAllen, Jordy McAllen/Violet Angel
Kudos: 1





	Touched

Ivy looked sublime. She sat on the sofa in Violet's house with a tiny bundle tucked in her arms.

"Isn't she beautiful?" She sighed happily. "Violet McAllen. We'll call her Letty. The other is Molly -- Jordy picked the name. But I always knew I would name my firstborn for you."

Jordy chuckled from beside her. "Molly is the eldest, love."

A small flash entered Ivy's eyes. "But I don't want them to grow up knowing it. Violet, would you like to hold her?"

Violet stilled in terror. She'd expected that request - had been avoiding it for the last five minutes as they settled in to the parlor. But she hadn't really thought through an answer. "No, that's fine, Trifle. I don't know how to."

"I didn't either, but it's remarkably easy! They feel just right." Ivy glowed. Ivy always glowed. "She is your namesake, after all."

"No, that's fine. I'm touched you thought of me, really, when it came to the wee beasties, but I don't want to hold them."

Violet felt if she held one, cradled it close, looked into its face, touched its small hands, she would somehow realize the reality in a different way.

That he had touched her. That they had been intimate, closer to each other than any other. That, based on the little glances and the happy smiles and the joy in their faces, they both enjoyed all that bloody touching.

She didn't let them linger, and they seemed to sense the distance. She didn't care. The sight of them was driving her to madness.

She was starting to feel a bit touched.


End file.
